Backstabbing Rachel
by Excitedmfan
Summary: Are Monica's friends really her friends?
1. Backstabbing Rachel

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.   
  
Backstabbing Rachel  
  
Monica came walking into her apartment carrying her bags of grocery. She hears a shout come from the bedroom. "Who's there!"   
  
Monica replies back "Its just me, Monica, your wife, don't you remember?"   
  
Chandler rushes out from the bedroom. "Oh you.."   
  
He smirks at her. She glances at him while she sets down the groceries noticing something very strange about him. He just stands there, hands him pocket, cheesy grin on his face.   
  
"Do you need any help with those?" Chandler ask.  
  
"No, but why are you grinning at me?" Monica replied. Gosh she wish he could smile right.   
  
"I'm going to help you besides what you say" Chandler told Monica as he pushes her to the side of the room facing the wall. He quickly tangles his fingers on the bags while Monica tries to push him out of the way. While this was happening Monica notices a figure from the corner of her eye dash out the room and into the apartment hallway.   
  
"Who was she!" Monica snapped at Chandler.  
  
"I don't know what you are even talking about."  
  
How could he do this to me? Of all people I had ever trusted, that's it, that's the problem, I had become so wrapped up wanting someone special in my life I've fell into a trust for Chandler! Chandler of all people. Chandler who went after his own friend's girl. Of course he would end up cheating on me. What was I thinking. "What was I thinking!!!!" Monica yells out loud.  
  
"Ummm Mon?"   
  
Monica went rushing into the room and right when she walked in her eyes grew wide with light tears developing in them. A red shirt laid there. One that Rachael always wore. Her best friend and husband, doing this right under her nose. 


	2. Whats Going on?

Chapter 2 (With Rachel spelt right this time LOL)  
  
All that happened and all that is going through her mind was just confusion. The wonders on why, what, when, and of course, how?. How could this happen to her. She was suppose to have a good marriage with a good job and good friends. This wasn't suppose to happen to her. Her gaze just grew onto Chandler. Eyes crawling from his toes to his heads.   
  
"Monica its not what you think" Chandler tried to reassure her. "Rachel was in here. Yes that happened but not for the reason you think."   
  
Monica just grabbed the red shirt then threw it in Chandler's face and stormed out of the room. Down the hallway, down the stairs she went with her fiery. Chandler racing right after her but stopped at the stair exit with a sigh. He walked over to Rachel's apartment and knocked on the door to see if she was home. The door creaked open. "Chandler, its hitting night?" a questionable and tired look to her face.   
  
"Rach, the red shirt you left for Monica, well, Monica found it" Chandler told her.  
  
"Did she like it?" Rachel smiling a bit.  
  
"She thinks we did something. I didn't even get a chance to explain".  
  
"Did something?" Rachel sort of lost.  
  
"Yeah, you know, as in, did something." Chandler still a touch blush on such a matter.   
  
"OH! Did something. Wait, that's not good is it?" Rachel goes inside grabbing her coat and placing it on then heading out the hallway with shutting the doors with her fingers. "Where's Monica now?" Her head peaking down both ways of the hall.   
  
"She stormed out of the apartment complex." Chandler told her.  
  
"I'll go find her" Rachel walks to the elevator and steps in going down. She hums to herself until the door opens with its chime. She heads out the front door with a person bashing into her shoulder quickly heading to the elevator.   
  
"Oh sorry" the woman apologize.   
  
"Its alright, wait" Rachel turning her head around quickly but missing the woman. It couldn't had been she thought, but sure sounded like. Na can't be. Janice? she thought to herself then head out the door. 


	3. Tired Joey

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that I do not own these characters. I do not make profit on it.   
  
Tired Joey  
  
  
  
  
Hearing the footsteps and the noise all night and some yelling wakes up Joey. He goes now out into the hallway to find a Rachel with a black swollen eye and a tear-filled Monica.   
  
"You were here again! How can you do this you... SLUT!" words that had been wanting to jump out of Monica's mouth for years.   
  
"Slut?! Wait, What" Rachel has in the line of fire forgotten what even started this whole thing.   
  
"I just step out from my own apartment one moment and you back in the sheets again with my husband. You just couldn't stand that I have someone that you could not touch." Monica still yelling loudly.  
  
"I what?! and wait a minute now. How could I been upstairs with your lame husband when I was in the streets looking for YOU!" Rachel places her hands on her hips.   
  
"Hey, Hey, what is going on? Its like 2 am." Joey interferes with his eyes half close not having a clue on what happened. Some others start to get out of their apartments due to the noise. Yells out of the apartment rooms with "Quiet Down; I'm going to call the police" start to echo throughout the halls. Chandler just stays along the side being very quiet.   
  
"I saw the shirt you left behind on Chandler's bed". Monica's voice quiets down which at the time can't end up so loud with the sobs and her drippy nose.   
  
"Thats your bed too Monica, and I left it there to see if you want it." Rachel replied, her hands not leaving those hips. Joey walks back into the apartment and comes back tossing a shirt towards Chandler's way. The red shirt has a note hanging on the underside, 'Try on and see if you like.' Chandler grabs the shirt.   
  
"See Monnie, it was all a big mistake. Here it is, Rach left it for you." His voice a bit crack and wondering why Joey had it but soon enough he found out when right before Joey head back in to get his shut eye,   
  
"Some chick gave it to me and wanted me to tell you that it doesn't fit her, it was.. that one chick." Not able to think at the moment he heads in the goes to bed. 


End file.
